terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Australian Empire
Australia, officially the Australian Empire, is a sovereign country comprising the Australian mainland, the New Zealand mainland, the island of Tasmania, and numerous smaller islands. It is the largest country in Oceania and the world's sixth-largest country by total area. Australia's capital is Canberra and largest urban area is Sydney. The Australian Empire was founded on the 15th of May 12,018 HE after the Australian Revolution. A revolution led by Joshua Wright and Daniel McCormack which overthrew the Commonwealth of Australia. Joshua and Daniel founded the Empire on five principles, peace, prosperity, freedom, equality and the strength of society. History Storming Parliament On the 13th of May 12,018 HE Joshua Wright and forty armed rebels stormed the Australian Parliament in Canberra. Meanwhile right across Australia hundreds of armed rebels were securing state parliaments and attempting to secure or keep military bases occupied. By ten o'clock the rebels had secured Parliament House in Canberra as well as the Western Australian, South Australian, Northern Territory and Queensland Parliament and three military bases. At twelve noon, Joshua Wright broadcasted from The House of Representatives, where he spoke of the revolution, the future of the empire and presented a single demand. The single demand that he presented was addressed to the the Chief of the Australian Defence Force, Alex Henras. Joshua demanded that the military withdraw from all rebel held parliaments and military bases and lay down their arms, if Henras did not comply within one hour Joshua would execute a politician. An hour later Joshua executed Member for Geelong, Peter Musgrave, and once again addressed the Chief of the Defence Force, giving him a second chance to to withdraw all military presence. However Henras would now have to surrender himself to Joshua and only had thirty minutes before another politician would be executed. The Chief of the Defence Force once again did not heed Joshua's words, and ordered the Parliament stormed by marines. The rebels and marines exchanged fire inside Parliament, making significant progress toward the House of Representatives. They were only halted when Joshua threatened to execute a female politician in front of the marines, though they were initially hesitant, receiving conflicting orders, they eventually withdrew. Surrendering to the Revolution Though the marines had retreated the military had not yet surrendered, so Joshua broadcasted again. This time he executed Member for Canning Stacey Ellington and presented the same demand, but this time Prime Minister James Ingham was to be executed. General Bakeridge realised that Joshua was truly willing to execute every politician until they surrendered, and that just wasn't an option. So she cuffed the Chief of the Defence Force and dragged him to the doors of Parliament where he was taken inside. Thirty minutes passed and Joshua broadcasted once again, this time with the Chief of the Defence Force and the Prime Minister kneeling before Joshua. This marked the end of the Commonwealth of Australia and the beginning of the Australian Empire. Though the military and police force would be initially resistant to accepting the rule of Emperor Joshua, they would concede when Joshua passed his first laws. Principles of Society Emperor Joshua and Lord Protector Daniel founded the empire on five principles, peace, prosperity, freedom, equality and society. The principle of peace focused on peace inside the Empire, no unnecessary conflicts outside of the empire, and no unnecessary interruptions from the government. The principle of prosperity focused on employment and industry, wealth for all citizens, and ensuring that all citizens are comfortable and secure. The principle of freedom focused on the right to speak, think and act as one wants, freedom from physical restraint and freedom from oppression.The principle of equality focused on being equal in status, rights and opportunities, ensuring that no matter your gender or ethnicity you will be equal. Finally the principle of society focused on its strength as a binding force, as a guiding force and as a force that helps form many of the other principles. Emperor Joshua's reign was benevolent, he brought freedom and prosperity to the Empire's territories, virtually ended poverty in the Empire and has aided in eradicating it elsewhere. But the Emperor was also strategic and competent, he had the strength to do what needed to be done, even if the outcome might not entirely be what he had planned. The Emperor knew the risks of revolution, and overcame them, he knew the risks of expansion, but he expanded anyway, and he knew that he would be criticized for everyone of his decisions, but made them to ensure the survival of humanity. Emperor Joshua's first true act as Emperor, excluding forming the empire, was to free the wrongly imprisoned, these being the immigrants that had been imprisoned on Christmas Island. In less than a month they were vetted and freed from the confines of Christmas Island, in return the Prime Minister, the Cabinet and many other senior government officials were sent to Christmas Island where they would remain until the Emperor saw fit. From there the Emperor set about creating jobs, through industry, though the industry he chose was primarily military based, it gave a temporary boost to the Australian economy that funded the invasion of New Zealand and eventually the South East Asian Campaign. He continued developing industry in Australia, and enacted the Vital Production strategy, which focused on producing products vital to the survival of the Empires citizens in its territories, while importing luxury products. This strategy also included the construction of refineries to refine resources mined in Australia, introduce trade tariffs which were mostly non existent, and was able to convince a new car company, Great Wall Motors, to take the place of Toyota in Australia, improving their safety and reputation greatly. Liberating New Zealand In 12,019 the Emperor announced that New Zealand was surrounded by the Imperial navy, he stated that he sought to liberate the brothers and sisters of New Zealand, and bring them into the Imperial fold. He sought to bring peace, prosperity and freedom to all new Zealanders and without bloodshed the New Zealand government surrendered and were given territorial status. However New Zealand remained unique, its Prime Minister automatically became the Territorial Lady of New Zealand, its flag remains the only flag to not include the orb of Earth, and though it only has two regents in the Imperial Assembly, they hold significant influence throughout the Empire. Reformation On the 29th of December 12,020 HE the Australian Empire was dissolved and reformed as Terran Empire. This was referred to as the first reformation and not only altered the name of the empire, but replaced its flags, coat of arms, and other emblems as well as altering its governing structure to accommodate the territories they would gain in the invasion of South East Asia. Government The Australian Empire was governed by a democratic autocracy. The Northern Territory and Australian Capital Territory both became states after the liberation of New Zealand, as each nation under the rule of the Empire would become known as a territory, an thus to avoid confusion the territories of Australia became states. Military The Australian Empire's military was one of the most powerful in the southern hemisphere. Shortly after Joshua Wright ascended the throne, the military became one of his central focuses. It was not that he sought to invade, it was instead he sought to defend what he had taken from possible threats such as the United States. By 12,020 HE Emperor Joshua had doubled the Empire's naval power, tripled the number of soldiers and quadrupled its manufacturing capabilities, which had in turn increased employment. Wars and Conflicts Though Emperor Joshua had said he did not seek to invade another nation, he invaded New Zealand in 12,019 HE in a bloodless conflict lasting less than two days. His reasoning was that he sought to liberate New Zealand and unify their divided nations. He would break this promise yet again on the 13th of April 12,022 HE when he launched an invasion of Papua New Guniea, Indonesia and Timor Leste, once again stating that he sought to liberate these nations. Category:Nation Category:Australia Category:Empire